sevorianempirefandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Hierarchy
Decree Decrees are direct appointments by superiors. When it comes to decrees, they are issued in terms of orders from higher positions. Technically every superior can promote an inferior, but that usually depends on the context of the appoinment. Certain decrees are required to gain a position. You are allowed to ask your superiors about further requirements to gain a higher rank decree. *Imperial Decree - Direct from the Emperor, or his royal council in his name. Imperial Decrees are of the highest precedence and cannot be overturned by any other decree. *Civil Decree - A government ordered decree, usually from the Royal Council in the name of the Emperor on civil matters. *Holy Decree - Directly from the Archbishop, or his highest officials in his name. Only the Imperial Church or the Emperor can issue Holy Decrees. *Shadow Decree - Directly from the Shadowlord, or his highest officials in his name. Only the Shadows or the Emperor can issue Shadow Decrees. *Military Decree - A decree issued by Civil Authorities or Military Authorities as a matter of military concern. *Natural Decree - A decree issued by the Grand Gaian, or his highest officials in his name. Only the Glade or the Emperor can issue Natural Decrees. *Inventor Decree - A decree issued by the Grand Architect, or his highest officials in his name, to those with high inventing skills. Only the Architect Society or the Emperor can issue Inventor Decrees. Conventional Ranks Conventional Ranks are regulated by the individual ranks of the person holding it. They are relatively clear cut in who holds what rank. Nobility Ranks Nobility, or secular Rankings are those of nobility. Nobility can be achieved by anyone, and is not necessarily a birthright, though being born into nobility can greatly increase one's chances of obtaining status and higher ranking. The highest noble rank is that of the Archduke and Archduchess before it enters the Royal ranks. Ranks of the Imperial Church The imperial Church is the place for those who put faith into the powers of the light. They are commonly visited by the ill, or those with other problems, in the hopes for aid. Due to their kindness, they are respected by most members of Sevorian. Ranks of the Imperial Army The Imperial Army is the place to be for those that wish to gain their honour within Sevorian by fighting in it's forwarding bases, training for any fight, and being prepared for the unexpected. The Imperial Army is mostly seen fighting off the enemy, and taking over their bases. The Imperial Army is one of the two branches of Imperial Forces. Ranks of the Imperial Masters The imperial masters are the Sevorian persons fitting the figure of speech "Jack of all trades, master of none". They are trained in blade, magic, stealth, and usually escort Ambassadors on their missions. They are used in many positions. As the figure of speech also points out, however, they are far less qualified then the actual soldier, magister, spy, or ambassadors. Still, they are liked and often called upon by the royal council due to their expertise on many fields. Ranks of the Glade The glade is the group of sevorian civilians dedicated to serving the nature, protecting the nature, and protecting sevorian along with the nature. The glade is well respected by most for their dedication to protecting that which they love. Ranks of the Shadow The Shadow is the place for those who put faith into the powers of the shadow. Most of it´s members are seen as people without remorse, or even without any feelings at all. They will not regret killing anyone in their way, and are loyal to none but themselves, and the emperor. Why they are loyal to the emperor is known by no one. They are respected by most, even though it´s likely out of fear. Ranks of the Sages The sages are widely respected for their knowledge and power. Some of the most powerful sages are rumoured to even be able to see future events and with that prevent disasters from happening. The sages possess entire archives filled with knowledge on everything from history to fighting methods. People commonly visit the arcane temple in the hope to gain the wisdom they seek. Ranks of the Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard is the place to be for those that wish to gain their honour within Sevorian by defending it's bases, knowing how to place the survival of their targets above their own, and being prepared for the unexpected. The Imperial Guard is mostly seen defending structures of importance, and defending ambassadors or other important officials. The Imperial Guard is one of the two branches of Imperial Forces. Ranks of the Architect Society If one section of the empire had to be chosen as most useful, it would be the architect society. Where all other factions base their focuses on their own tasks, the society does their best providing forces their own prefered tools, and making sure the empire´s technologic is as advanced as possible. The society will do their best in providing the upper hand in any battle with their always fasinating inventions. Category:Main Lore Category:Hierarchy Category:Position Category:Faction Category:Generation Four